


陪你度過漫長歲月

by popcr



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcr/pseuds/popcr
Summary: 陪伴是最長情的告白
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

*一般人AU  
*死亡預警

有看過死神君的話比較搞得懂前面在幹嘛，但沒有也不影響

正文在ch2


	2. Chapter 2

00.在那之後

「您好。」  
一身黑色的男人長著一張好脾氣的圓臉，微微向他鞠躬，雙手遞出名片：「初次見面，我來接您了，抱歉有點遲到了。」

「……接我？」  
他愣愣地接過名片。白色的、很單純，大大方方地用黑色的墨水印著「死神」及意義不明的編號。  
「這是什麼？整人？」

他有些不高興了。  
自己的死亡被輕率的拿來開玩笑。男人像是早就習慣遇到這樣的事，臉上的笑容紋絲不動，從懷裡拿出金色的懷表確認時間。  
「沒有錯，2點45分，您確實已經死了，請跟我來。」

「笨蛋！」  
女人的聲音，隨後她像是本來就在這個空間一樣，自然地顯出身形，「這個人還不能接，他有那個！」

那個？他有些疑惑，順著突然冒出來的女人手指之處看去。自己小指的指根不知在哪沾上了墨一樣的黑色汙漬，慢慢往指尖的方向擴散。墨漬凝結在指甲，接著滴落，在空中拉出一道長長的黑色細線，遠得看不見盡頭。  
「嗚哇！這是什麼！」  
他慌亂地想扯掉那條線，卻發現手指只能徒勞無功地穿過去。

誒。  
男人注意到他明顯愣住的反應，有些無奈地說：「我明明說兩次了……」

誒。  
誒。  
什麼。  
已經死了？什麼時候？因為什麼？

「說過好幾次有那個的話不能帶走、你怎麼都沒在聽！」  
激動的女人跟默默挨罵的男人。手上印著死神的名片。尾指的黑線。

「那個……請問『那個』是什麼？」  
「不知道。」似乎很高興他的疑問可以讓自己從連珠炮似地責罵裡脫身，男人的尾音有些愉悅地上揚，男人翻了翻捏在手裡的小本子，「我看看喔……您的情況應該是……有了。」

「約定。」  
「約定？」  
「嗯。所以要好好履行約定才行喔，這是規定。」男人認真地說，露出一個軟呼呼的笑容，「我會再來接你的。」

2/3.貓咪看見了

那個白色的影子在那裡很久了。  
漂浮著，一動也不動地盯著她的主人翻過一頁又一頁的書。而她就這樣盯著他們兩個看，烏溜溜的眼睛轉了轉，很快就膩了。她慢吞吞地挪過去磨蹭她主人的小腿，安心地被男人抱起來，享受背上輕柔的安撫。  
白色的影子看上去很眼熟，她斜眼瞥過去，努力地回想。似乎是讓他前陣子毫無理由哭泣的源頭。

白色的影子手上纏著黑色的細線，在地上拖得長長的，另一端綁在主人的手上。白色的影子飄過來想摸摸他，卻穿過他的身體。  
她炸開了毛，警告地向影子發出恫嚇的低吼，男人不解地抱起她，靠著她的頭蹭了蹭。  
「千？怎麼了？」  
她懶洋洋地叫了聲，掙扎著從男人手中逃掉，落在地上甩了甩尾巴，決定不去理會那個白皮仔。

-8.在很久以前

懵懂的、青澀的。  
莫名其妙的在一起、莫名其妙的分手。

不是因為愛與不愛，說到底在一起也不是因為愛或不愛。喜歡、貪戀、佔有，由荷爾蒙組成的，單純的青春時期。  
分食一枝冰棒、併肩回家時若有似無觸碰的手指、腳踏車的後座、勝利時的擁抱、無聊的數學課上傳來的紙條、惡作劇一樣的親吻、投了100圓可以打好久的街機、無人防守時傳到手上的機會球、上床之後冰涼的麥茶。

還沒變得銳利的線條、綿軟的聲音、無辜的眼睛、笑起來很可愛的牙齒、念英文時斷斷續續的發音。

少年的寂寞空洞被一點一滴填滿，回想起來才發現，那就像從小吃到大的餐廳，說不上好或壞，只是單純的懷念、被回憶綑綁又美化得剛好，僅存在快樂中樞的－－

初戀。

log 7.貓咪生氣了

她看著擋在自己前進路徑上的白色影子，威嚇地露出牙齒。雖然也可以直接穿過去，但那會像掉進冰冷的水裡，冷颼颼的，她才不幹。

只看過一次的男人，記得是在搬家後來的，帶著很好吃的肉泥，偷偷摸摸地在主人進廚房的時候餵她，接著被端著食物出來的主人打了一下。

「痛、幹嘛啦。」  
「別亂餵千吃東西。」  
「她明明就很喜歡嘛。」男人把她抱起來，搔了搔她的下巴。

看在食物的份上。她大發慈悲地讓男人抱住自己，鼻子聞到外套裡還有同樣的味道，忍不住拍了拍應該還裝著食物的上衣。

「雛說不行了，去找他吃東西。」

她不滿地叫著，看著把她放到地上，坐上餐桌吃得正香的人類。

想起來了。跟眼前的影子長得一樣。  
她伸出爪子，明知道是打在空氣上，還是用力地朝他揮下去。

-5.在那之前

大概不是每段初戀都可以在分手後繼續做朋友。  
普通的畢業、普通的就業、普通的茫然、普通的喝酒，不再牽手、不再擁抱、不再接吻、不再對上眼睛。  
都跟還沒分手前一樣，也跟分手前不一樣。

養了貓、分別拿到內定、分別交到新的伴侶又分手、分別忙於工作，村上還是操著一口濃厚的關西腔，在冰冷的東京留下一點屬於故地的溫暖。

我才不要染上東京的顏色，他鼓著臉說，在剛烤好的章魚燒擠上美乃滋，然後拿起還沒開封的醬汁罐，用著吃奶的力氣擠壓，被抓到後還撒嬌著想假裝沒這回事。

自己跟其他人一起取笑他，握著啤酒，藉著酒意掩飾毫不躲藏的目光。

sin90°.當他想念的時候

他的生活，說實在，真的沒什麼特別的。剛成為幽靈的時候也許還對窺探他人的隱私有些新鮮與罪惡感，但後來只是看著他往返公司與家裡，偶爾去健身房、偶爾喝個酒、偶爾聚個餐、偶爾出去玩。

然後邂逅、交往、結婚、生子，順理成章，跟每一個平凡的普通人一樣，只是多了小指上拴著他的黑色細線。

他後來有再遇過那個編號413的死神。

「你們一定做過什麼約定。」死神說，「那是生者的懷念，只要他不再想念你、或是約定完成的時候，我就會再來接你。」

用沉重的思念編織成的線，連死亡都帶不走的力量。

再然後千也來了，在被413帶走之前，他搶先開口：「可以讓牠留下來嗎。」  
容易心軟的死神沉吟了很久，消失了2個小時後，溫柔地笑著摸了摸橘貓的頭，把牠抱起來，放進他懷裡。

千一向不太樂意被他抱著，掙扎著跳下地，一溜煙地躥到主人身旁，輕巧地跳上膝蓋，抬起前腳趴在他胸口，伸出舌頭去舔沿著主人臉頰落下的淚。

２.女孩看見了

在爺爺家老是瞥見的影子，半透明的、像是隨時要消失一樣。

「你是誰？」  
午覺醒來，身邊的爺爺尚在睡夢裡，她有些害怕地抓著被子，朝爺爺的方向挪了挪，警覺地問。

影子有些驚訝地半張著嘴巴，很快便反應過來，朝她比了個噓，「別把他吵醒了。」

女孩遺傳了精明的一部分，乖巧地配合著壓低聲音：「叔叔你……是妖怪嗎？」  
「我是幽靈喔。害怕嗎？」影子朝她張開手做出嚇人的表情。

她搖搖頭，比起害怕、更多的是對未知事物的好奇。  
「跟爺爺一點都不像。」影子笑了笑，朝她伸出手－－大概是想摸摸她的頭－－但又顧慮著收回手。  
「真的嗎？爺爺怕鬼嗎？」  
「嗯，」影子把食指豎在嘴唇前，「所以，要記得對爺爺保密喔。」

√9.當我陪著你的時候

「橫，你在吧。」

護士、家人都不在床邊的深夜裡，村上突然開口：「千也在吧。」

老實說他被嚇得不輕。幽靈應該不會有生理反應的，但他覺得自己的耳根久違地，感受到了熱度。  
「在？不在？」村上慢吞吞地轉頭，環視了病房一圈，「算了，你回答我也聽不見，就當你在吧。」

怎麼這把年紀了還在天然，聽不到就別問嘛。  
「那孩子都跟我說了喔，一個很白的叔叔，嘴巴像明太子一樣、還有橘色的貓咪。」  
「發現那孩子看得到幽靈之後我都快嚇死了，結果一聽才發現，什麼嘛是橫啊，嚇了我一跳。」

真是的，都跟那孩子說要保密了。他無奈地想。

「真好，橫還是叔叔，我已經是爺爺了啊。」村上勉力翻了個身，聽見自己的身體發出不祥的劈啪聲，「為什麼不成佛呢，你也是、千也是。」

我也想去啊，人家不接我走我有什麼辦法呢。  
貓咪縮在他腳邊，附和地叫了聲。

「謝謝。」

嗯。你也是。

-∞.平凡的午後

「雛。」  
「嗯？」  
「要不要打賭？」  
「賭什麼？」  
「如果這枝冰棒有中獎的話，我們就來做個約定。」  
「什麼啊，無聊。」  
「賭不賭？」  
「你剛剛打開的時候肯定把冰棒棍抽出來偷看過了吧？」  
「囉嗦。」  
「好啊，來賭吧。如果是中獎的話－－」

limit NOW.

「我來接您了。」  
一身黑色的男人長著一張好脾氣的圓臉，微微向他鞠躬，雙手遞出名片。

「接我？」他有些疑惑，這都什麼亂七八糟的。

「差不多了吧，我等夠久了。」

另一個男人插著手，站得遠遠的，有些不耐煩的樣子。手上的黑色細線拖在地上，他抬起手，發現另一端繫著自己的小指。

-∞.

「－－就要跟我在一起，好嗎？」

limit NOW.

お待たせ。

fin


End file.
